


Later

by maxsfreckles



Series: Life is One-Shots [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluffyfest, Romance, gay ass shit, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by regulartimesucks: have chloe distract max while she's trying to study</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

Max grunted in frustration as she tried to solve her godforsaken math problems. She silently cursed at Mrs. Grant for assigning her this.

"Science _is_ math", as she always loved to say on repeat during class. Lame.

Nothing against her, just math wasn't exactly Max's forte.

She could think about way more interesting things to do in her free time. More specifically, who. Max sighed as she looked down at Chloe resting her head on her belly, drawing circles with her finger on the girl's thigh. 

"Chloe, can you help me with this?" she said as she crumpled up one of her many failed calculations and threw it on the floor, resisting the urge to throw her textbook along with it.

Chloe raised her head from Max's stomach and pouted at her, earning a smile from the girl.

"You should take a break, and cuddle..." she replied, propping herself up & kissing her neck. "And maybe do something else afterwards." Chloe purred, looking up and winking sensuously at her.

The girl clenched her lip between her teeth as Chloe continued her trail of heated kisses along Max's jawline & the curve of her neck. Max blushed as she unintentionally let out a gargled moan when Chloe sucked on her collarbone. She pulled the punk away from the sensitive area once she started biting it.

Chloe's smirk could be seen from a mile away.

"Chloe, I need to finish this..." Max trailed off, grunting as the punk nibbled on her flushed ear lobe.

Chloe grabbed Max's textbook from her hands and put it to the side.

"Later?" Chloe cooed, placing both of her hands on either side of Max's head, her blue eyes and devious smile hypnotizing the girl. Her blue locks fell into place, complimenting her features perfectly. 

Nothing could compare to this feeling, this moment.

Chloe's lustful eyes gazed down at her, making her stomach do the most marvelous of somersaults. It all played like a film in Max's mind — and Chloe was the star.

Max blushed at her current view, and placed a deep kiss on her lover's lips in defeat.

"Later." she breathed.

She wasn't good at math anyways.

She'll ask Kate for help on her free period.


End file.
